Alphaville
Alphaville – grupa muzyczna powstała w niemieckim mieście Münster, grająca muzykę opartą na syntezatorach, z pogranicza rocka i synth popu, nawiązującą do stylów new romantic i rocka elektronicznego. Jeden z najbardziej popularnych zespołów lat 80. XX wieku. Największym przebojem zespołu jest utwór Forever Young pochodzący z debiutanckiego albumu o tym samym tytule (1984). Utwór ten uznawany jest przez wielu za swoisty hymn pokolenia, które wychowywało się w latach 80. Ponadto grupa wylansowała wiele innych wielkich przebojów dekady – m.in. Big in Japan, czy Sounds Like a Melody. Nazwę grupy zaczerpnięto z filmu fantastycznego z 1965 r., który wyreżyserował Jean-Luc Godard. Członkowie Alphaville są kompozytorami ścieżki dźwiękowej do niemieckiego filmu Der Bulle Und Das Mädchen z 1984. Historia Początki Zespół został założony w 1982 r. przez Mariana Golda, Bernharda Lloyda i Franka Mertensa – członków wieloosobowej grupy artystycznej Nelson. Debiut zespołu miał miejsce w roku 1984. Pierwszym singlem był Big in Japan, natomiast następnymi wydanymi w tym samym roku: Sounds Like a Melody oraz Forever Young. Wkrótce po wydaniu powyższych singli (które okazały się ogromnym sukcesem na skalę światową) zespół nagrał debiutancki album – Forever Young. Pomimo sukcesu, który został osiągnięty, jeszcze w 1984 r. zespół opuścił Frank Mertens. W styczniu 1985 zastąpił go Ricky Echolette, który współpracował już z zespołem przy produkowaniu debiutanckiego krążka. Czwartym singlem, wydanym już w zmienionym składzie w 1985 r., był The Jet Set – ostatni singel z debiutanckiego albumu grupy. Lata 1986-1989 W roku 1986 zespół wydał swój drugi album studyjny – Afternoons in Utopia. Pierwszy singel z tej płyty – Dance with me ponownie okazał się sukcesem. Z krążka pochodzą ponadto dwa inne single: Universal Daddy i Jerusalem. Kolejną, trzecią studyjną płytą zespołu jest album The Breathtaking Blue. Został on wydany w 1989 r. na krążku CD+G, który poza utworami zawierał treści piosenek w wersji oryginalnej – angielskiej oraz w tłumaczeniu na język niemiecki. 1989-2010 Po wydaniu trzeciej płyty zespół rozpoczął pracę nad kolejnym krążkiem. Trwała ona aż do roku 1994, kiedy to wydano album Prostitute. W 1996 r. zespół opuścił Ricky Echolette. Rok później, w 1997 wydano krążek Salvation. Po sześciu latach, w 2003 r. grupa wydała szósty album studyjny – czteropłytowy CrazyShow. Materiał do tej płyty był nagrywany w latach 1993-2002. W 2010 roku grupa powraca z nowym albumem Catching Rays on Giant, który promuje singiel I Die for You Today. Wydawnictwa miały premierę odpowiednio 22 października i 19 listopada. Członkowie Obecni *Marian Gold (wł. Hartwig Schierbaum, ur. 26 maja 1954) – śpiew *Rainer Bloss – instrumenty klawiszowe *Martin Lister – instrumenty klawiszowe *Jakob Kiersch – perkusja *David Goodes – gitara Byli *Frank Mertens (wł. Frank Sorgatz, ur. 26 października 1961) – instrumenty klawiszowe (tylko 1984) *Ricky Echolette (wł. Wolfgang Neuhaus, ur. 6 sierpnia 1958) – instrumenty klawiszowe, gitara (1985-1996) *Bernhard Lloyd (wł. Bernhard Gößling, ur. 2 czerwca 1960) – instrumenty klawiszowe (do 2003) Współpracownicy *Klaus Schulze *Manuel Göttsching *Andy Richards (producent m.in. Art Of Noise i OMD) *Peter Walsh (współpracownik Scotta Walkera i grupy Simple Minds) *Steve Thompson (producent m.in. a-ha i Davida Bowie) Dyskografia Albumy *''Forever Young'' (1984) *''Afternoons in Utopia'' (1986) *''The Singles Collection'' (1988) *''The Breathtaking Blue'' (1989) *''First Harvest'' (1992, kompilacja) *''Prostitute'' (1994) *''Salvation'' (1997) *''Dreamscapes'' (1999, 8-płytowa antologia niepublikowanych i rzadkich utworów) *''Visions of Dreamscapes'' (1999, nakład limitowany, wydany tylko w Brazylii) *''Salvation'' (1999, wydanie amerykańskie) *''Stark Naked and Absolutely Live'' (2000, album koncertowy) *''Forever Pop'' (2001, płyta z remiksami) *''CrazyShow'' (2003, album 4-płytowy) *''Dreamscapes Revisited'' (2005, 8-płytowa antologia niepublikowanych i rzadkich utworów (reedycja częściowa)) *''Catching Rays on Giant'' (2010) Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona zespołu *Alphaville w Discogs.com (ang.)